Sadique
by Nelja
Summary: Shizuo a enfin réussi à coincer Izaya, et va pouvoir accompli sa vengeance... ou pas. Plutôt sombre : sang, mentions de mort et de sexualité, manipulation.


_Ecrit pour Nayung sur les thèmes "Sang" et "Restraints" pour le mème 5-acts. Les personnages de Durarara! ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

Shizuo donne un coup de poing dans le mur ; une toile de fêlures se crée au bord d'un cratère circulaire. De l'autre main, il tient Izaya par la gorge, enfin.

Il ne peut pas le tuer aussi simplement, pourtant. L'attaquer quand il peut se défendre ou s'enfuir lui vient par reflexe, par instinct. Mais il lui faut le temps de se rappeler toutes ses infâmies, de se souvenir pourquoi c'est un acte juste et nécessaire.

Izaya est saisi d'une quinte de toux, mais Shizuo ne relache pas sa prise, même quand l'informateur crache une salive mêlée de sang qui lui coule sur le menton.

"Es-tu heureux ?" demande Izaya. Sa voix est croassante, son corps couvert de meurtrissures, et pourtant il ne montre ni colère ni peur, comme si sa malice était assez puissante pour étouffer toutes ses autres émotions.

"Pas encore." gronde Shizuo. Lui s'en est tiré avec quelques coupures. Shinra ne serait pas du même avis, mais il a décidé qu'elles n'étaient pas trop profondes.

"Est-ce que tu as enfin accepté ta nature de monstre qui tuera tous ceux qui se trouveront en travers de ton chemin, ou c'est personnel ?"

Shizuo devient encore plus furieux, ne serait-ce que d'avoir dû se poser la question. "C'est juste toi !"

"Je vois." répond Izaya, toujours d'une sérénité mortelle. "Au fait, tu préfèrerais peut-être que je pleure ? Que je me débatte ? Est-ce que tu me plaquerais contre le mur avec ton corps ?"

Le pire est que si Shizuo le tuait maintenant, ou même l'assommait, il aurait l'impression de lui laisser le dernier mot. "Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait de le faire ?" s'exclame-t-il. Ce démon a quelque chose en tête. Shizuo, par mesure de précation, lui prend les deux poignets dans sa main forte, les relève au-dessus de sa tête. Leurs sangs se mêlent. Le combat a été violent.

"Rien. Nous sommes seuls, personne ne saura quels sont tes désirs cachés..."

"Qu'est-ce qui est _caché_ ?" Shizuo et Izaya n'ont jamais fait mystère de leur violente hostilité. Encore maintenant, ce n'est qu'un reste de sens moral, une vieille habitude de contrôle, qui fait qu'il n'a pas encore serré la main autour du cou d'Izaya, mais ses muscles se contractent sans son accord.

"Je te parle de sadisme, Shizuo-chan." articule-t-il avec difficulté. "Voyons, pourquoi seulement moi, alors que tu n'aimes pas faire souffrir les gens ? Pourquoi prolonger l'instant au lieu de faire les choses rapidement et proprement ? Je suis certain que tu te sens bien, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ce n'est pas cela !" crie Shizuo, tellement fort que le mur tremble. Mais Izaya reste imperturbable. "Je te hais, est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?" Ses mains tremblent là où il tient Izaya prisonnier, et il voudrait le faire taire, mais lui couper le souffle ne suffit pas, et il n'ose pas le lâcher. Il réalise trèa vaguement que ses doigts frissonnant ébauchent le kanji de la haine sur le cou et les poignets d'Izaya, en lettres de sang.

"Je n'ai jamais suggéré que tu _m'aimais_," reprend Izaya, la voix de plus en plus faible et pénétrée de mépris - si elle pouvait s'éteindre toute seule ! "Bien sûr, nous nous haïssons. Je parle juste de concupiscence. Dis-moi, comment définirais-tu l'excitation que tu ressens en ce moment ? _A quel point_ aimes-tu me faire saigner ? Voudrais-tu goûter mon sang ? Il y en a encore sur mes lèvres, si tu es tenté... Je n'ai pas de larmes, par contre, peu importe combien tu peux les désirer. C'est quelque chose de réservé aux humains, et à quelques autres..."

Ce contact, une récompense si satisfaisante il y a quelques instants seulement, dégoûte maintenant Shizuo, sali par Izaya, comme le monde entier l'a été pour avoir donné naissance à une telle créature, le jour où ils se sont rencontrés. Et pourtant... et pourtant ce changement même lui rappelle à quel point il l'appréciait avant, à quel point il voudrait fuir les idées qu'il espère ne pas avoir.

"Si tu te collais à moi maintenant, je pourrais savoir à quel point j'ai raison." murmure encore Izaya. "Et aussi si j'ai des penchants pour le masochisme, même si je soupçonne que non. Jusqu'où comptes-tu aller, au fait ?"

"Je vais te tuer !" hurle Shizuo.

"Tes préliminaires sont un peu cou..." Shizuo serre, serre de toute ses forces. L'informateur s'effondre très vite. Il gargouille encore, recrache du sang, cette fois sur le visage de Shizuo. C'est obscène. Très vite, son corps devient mou. Shizuo, dégoûté de lui-même, le lache et le laisse glisser à terre, comme s'il voulait renoncer au moindre contact qui n'est pas nécessaire. Il se sent nauséeux. Il l'a tué, mais il lui semble qu'il ne dse débarrassera jamais de ses mots...

Soudain, profitant du trouble de Shizuo, le cadavre saisit un couteau caché dans sa botte, et lui tranche une énorme veine en haut de la cuisse. Le sang jaillit à flots, et Shizuo glisse, tombe à terre. Avant même qu'il ait pu frapper de son poing, Izaya, qui feignait la mort, a rampé suffisamment loin pour l'éviter.

Shizuo tente en vain de se lever. Il ne peut que voir Izaya se relever péniblement, s'éloigner lentement, lui échapper. Il a échoué. Encore. Aussi, son sang crée des rivières sur le sol et il ne doit absolument pas s'évanouir. Il entoure sa blessure de son bas de pantalon déchiré.

Au bout du terrain vague, Izaya se retourne puis lui crier. "Au fait, quand j'ai dit que tu étais sadique..."

"Menteur !" Shizuo a peut-être gaspillé trop d'énergie pour cette réponse, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

"Oh, sûrement !" s'exclame Izaya. Il lèche aec délices le col de fourrure de son manteau, là où il a été le plus imbibé du sang de la cuisse de son adversaire. "Moi, par contre..."

Shizuo sent la haine explorer en lui, peut-être plus folle que jamais. Elle est trop violente pour qu'il s'évanouisse maintenant ; il est certain de vivre, avec le devoir de se venger d'une dégradation de plus.


End file.
